meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 021
5:01:53 PM Holly: All right, who do I have? 5:06:33 PM Holly: Mmmmmmmmmm. 5:08:23 PM Holly: It's been a day or two since Holly and the dead guy turned up. Bellami hasn't been seen outside her room much, and clearly doesn't want to talk to anyone. Tarak, too, has been sticking to his room a bit more than usual, possibly due to a monster hangover, though he's come out to assign Wynn more books and practice. 5:09:14 PM Holly: Holly, on the other hand, has been around! She's painfully cheerful and even more painfully inquisitive, and it's hard to get a word in edgewise when she's around, and some of you may well find her exhausting. 5:10:43 PM Lira: Lira works on longbow! 5:11:03 PM Holly: It's afternoon, and you've just had lunch. 5:11:28 PM Holly: Where are you? 5:11:58 PM Janis: Janis hangs around the galley, making the universal 'bored kid' face 5:12:12 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the galley, unarmored, but shield and mace in the weapon rack Nation (hopefully) built! 5:12:35 PM ?: Yes, Nation did put a rack in there. 5:12:54 PM Lira: Lira is working on her longbow in the galley. 5:13:22 PM Nilani: Nilani walks into the galley, carrying a bushel of peppery-looking things. 5:13:28 PM Holly: Everyone's in the kitchen when you have a lounge and a library? You people are so weird. 5:13:39 PM Wynn: Wynn just finished eating! 5:14:10 PM Holly: Roll Notice. 5:14:24 PM Lira: ((22.)) 5:14:41 PM Wynn: ((5)) 5:14:43 PM Janis: ((15)) 5:14:53 PM | Edited 5:16:05 PM Nilani: (( 12... busy picking out bad peppers, I guess.)) 5:15:55 PM Holly: Seems quiet! 5:16:16 PM Wynn: Wynn starts reading whatever book Tarak assigned to her. 5:16:23 PM Janis: ........bbbbbbboooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg 5:16:35 PM Janis: Anybody wanna make a pillow fort? 5:16:58 PM ?: (15)) 5:17:21 PM Lira: Lira continues steadfastly working on longbow, barely even glancing at Janis. "I bet Holly would." 5:17:53 PM Janis: Janis smiles, nods and heads for the library 5:18:12 PM Lira: Lira follows after Janis hurriedly! 5:18:38 PM Holly: Lira and Janis head out! 5:19:18 PM Holly: Nilani and Wynn are left behind. 5:20:54 PM Holly: They are very quiet. 5:21:06 PM Wynn: Wynn turns the page of her book. 5:21:38 PM Nilani: Nilani starts picking the seeds out of the peppers, putting them in a container, and setting the rest aside. 5:21:52 PM Holly: The seeds are the spiciest part. >.> 5:23:03 PM Holly: It smells pretty powerful. 5:23:46 PM Wynn: Wynn glances sideways at Nilani. "Do I want to know?" 5:24:32 PM Nilani: Nilani continues brewing her strong-smelling brew. "Poor man's alchemist's fire." 5:24:58 PM Nilani: It burns. Even if you don't hit them in the face. 5:25:09 PM Wynn: ....I see. 5:25:36 PM Holly: Tarak saunters in, looking, as usual, hungover. "Mornin'." 5:25:47 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at him 5:25:50 PM Wynn: Good mo-- afternoon. 5:26:07 PM Holly: Tarak: ... afternoon? Hell. 5:27:11 PM Wynn: Tarak, do you know anything about Arcadia? 5:28:27 PM Holly: Tarak: Arcadia. That's one of the heavens, right? 5:29:05 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs in a bit of exasperation. "*The* heaven for people like you and me. I'll take that as a no." 5:29:19 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, I never worry about that shit. 5:30:17 PM Holly: Tarak: Or much, actually. So, I have yet to see the new girl y'all told me was the opposite of a hag. 5:30:30 PM Wynn: She's been hiding. 5:30:54 PM Holly: Tarak: Shy, huh? 5:31:18 PM Wynn: Upset, more like. 5:31:39 PM Wynn: Last time I really spoke to her, she was considering starvation. 5:31:56 PM Holly: Tarak: ... nothing I said, I hope. 5:32:14 PM Wynn: ....Allys, indirectly at least. 5:32:40 PM Wynn: Thinks her god has abandoned her. 5:32:52 PM Holly: Tarak: ... the new kid or Allys? 5:33:00 PM Wynn: Bellami. 5:33:34 PM Wynn: .....why would you wonder about Allys? 5:34:02 PM Holly: Tarak: I can never tell what goes on under the braids. It's scary in there. 5:34:51 PM Wynn: I can't really tell what's going on in this book, either. 5:34:53 PM | Edited 5:35:09 PM Wynn: Wynn shuts it, rubbing her eyes. 5:37:02 PM Holly: Tarak: Well, it has a lot of naked woodcuts. 5:37:10 PM Holly: Tarak: I mostly just look at the pictures. 5:37:15 PM Wynn: .....*That's* why you made me read it? 5:37:38 PM Holly: Tarak grins. "It has words?" 5:38:06 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 5:39:51 PM Holly: Tarak: You're too serious, kid. 5:39:56 PM Wynn: And here I thought you might teach me something *useful*.... 5:40:14 PM Holly: Tarak: It's important to appreciate art. 5:40:35 PM Wynn: Art or naked people? 5:41:31 PM Holly: Tarak: Naked people count as art, don't they? 5:41:57 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 5:42:28 PM Holly: Tarak: ... you're blushing. 5:44:02 PM Wynn: Wynn cannot find the right words. 5:44:38 PM Wynn: If I am, now, it's only because you said I am. 5:44:58 PM Wynn: I'm pretty sure I can handle some woodcuts without blushing. 5:46:05 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, I'd take you up on that challenge, but I don't wanna be corruptin' a minor. 5:47:05 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "I'll pass, thanks." 5:48:19 PM Nilani: Nilani is stirring the pot, standing as far away from it as she can, with her cloak tied so it covers her mouth and nose. Her eyes are watering. 5:48:53 PM Wynn: That smells *terrible*, Nilani. 5:49:01 PM Nilani: That's the point. 5:49:26 PM Holly: Tarak: Just like momma used to make. 5:52:04 PM Nilani: Nilani starts pouring the foul-smelling liquid into a bunch of rubbery balloon-things, and sealing them. 5:53:50 PM Holly: Tarak: ... wouldn't like to be in the splash radius of one o' those. 5:53:54 PM | Edited 5:54:04 PM Nilani: Nilani finishes, leaving about twenty of the balloons filled. She leaves the pot on the counter after washing it out a bit. it still smells a bit. 5:54:21 PM Nilani: Nope. 5:54:53 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs one and sticks it in a pouch. 5:55:04 PM Wynn: ....how do you know they won't break? 5:55:13 PM Wynn: ......like if you fall in a pit or something. 5:55:17 PM Holly: Tarak: How d'you know you won't smell like that fer days. 5:56:24 PM Nilani: I don't know, but at least if I'm in the woods, I'll smell more like "dragon" than "elf". 5:58:26 PM Nilani: Also, see this? *holds one up, allowing you to see a string* There are little rigid bits to keep the thing from squishing in your pocket. Pulling this will pull them away. 5:58:42 PM Wynn: ....interesting. 5:59:35 PM Nilani: Indeed. I need to get out of here. Maybe I'll go read the bestiaries again... 5:59:44 PM Holly: Tarak: ... why? 5:59:56 PM Holly: Tarak: If you want, I can go back to bed, kid. 6:01:24 PM Nilani: Nah, it's just that what you've been smelling isn't even HALF as potent as what I've had to deal with. The wave of spicy death is slooooowly making its way over to this side of the room, though. 6:02:17 PM Wynn: Spreading it around, then? 6:02:19 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 6:02:40 PM Holly: Tarak: ... maybe we should go to the training room. 6:03:00 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "As long as it's more useful than this book." 6:04:04 PM Holly: Tarak: I *like* that book. 6:04:17 PM Wynn: I'm not you. 6:05:19 PM Nilani: Nilani heads off to the library, mumbling something about "anatomy" 6:06:23 PM Holly: Tarak: Well, obviously. Not half so good-looking. 6:06:59 PM Wynn: Wynn scoffs with fake indignation. 6:07:24 PM Holly: Tarak: Oh, well. I'm old now, so maybe you got 'bout half a point. 6:10:49 PM Holly: Tarak: Hurtin' my feelings. What hobbies you got? 6:10:54 PM Wynn: Hobbies? 6:11:31 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, you know. Things you do when you're not savin' the world. 6:11:33 PM Wynn: Since I've been here, not much. I used to ride. 6:11:44 PM Holly: Tarak: Ride what? 6:11:55 PM Wynn: Horses. 6:13:12 PM Wynn: ....if I remember correctly, you refer to them as "lunatics." 6:13:29 PM Holly: Tarak: Can't stand 'em. 6:13:39 PM Wynn: Why not? 6:13:40 PM Holly: Tarak: But you don't have a horse in here, thankfully, so... 6:13:46 PM Holly: Tarak: They *are* lunatics. 6:13:57 PM Holly: Tarak: They're always about two seconds away from tryin' to kill you. 6:14:15 PM Wynn: Did you ever stop to think it might just be *you*? 6:15:20 PM Holly: Tarak lays a hand over his heart. "You wound me." 6:15:46 PM Wynn: It seems to be quite easy to do. 6:17:38 PM Holly: Tarak: Now I really *should* give you a good whuppin'. But instead I'll just ask what you see in the fourlegged homicide machines. 6:19:08 PM Wynn: They calmed me. If you want to get close to one, you have to *be* calm or they get skittish. 6:19:22 PM Wynn: I spent a lot of time with the horses at the temple. 6:20:07 PM Wynn: There's also something very comforting about grooming them. 6:20:48 PM Holly: Tarak: They get skittish anyway. Problem is, farmers think they got a good steady horse and then they bring 'em to battle. 6:21:02 PM Holly: Tarak: Then you end up with half a regiment of people gettin' squashed by each other. 6:21:38 PM Wynn: ....I can see that being a problem. Not every horse has the temperament to go to a fight. 6:21:42 PM Wynn: Ours were trained. 6:22:23 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. Most o' the time they proved more trouble than they were worth. We sent 'em all back to the baggage train in the end. 6:22:30 PM Holly: He starts rummaging through cupboards. 6:22:51 PM Wynn: So you never had a warhorse of your own, then? 6:23:38 PM Holly: Tarak: Oh, I *have* had the displeasure to ride a horse a time or two. 6:23:58 PM Nilani: ((Are you guys still in the kitchen?)) 6:24:10 PM Holly: Tarak is. 6:24:17 PM Wynn: (y) 6:25:37 PM Wynn: That's not what I meant, though. I meant the warhorses that are given to Paladins. 6:26:39 PM Holly: Tarak: Don't know, I never got one, thank god. 6:27:19 PM Wynn: I look forward to my own. Even have a name picked out. 6:28:08 PM Holly: Tarak: How about "Angry?" Or "Biter"? "Irrational Kicker?" 6:28:14 PM Holly: Tarak: Homicidal Maniac, perhaps? 6:28:20 PM Wynn: Axiom. 6:29:37 PM Holly: Tarak: Ax Maniac for short. I like it. 6:29:57 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 6:30:59 PM Wynn: Did you really want to go to the training room? 6:31:27 PM | Removed 6:31:33 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:31:44 PM Holly: Tarak: Prob'ly better. I'm gettin' fat in my old age. 6:32:23 PM Wynn: If you say so. 6:34:13 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and pulls her mace and shield from the wall. 6:34:25 PM Holly: Tarak: Nah, liquid lunches help with that. 6:34:27 PM | Edited 6:34:43 PM Nilani: Nilani walks through the door. "Hey guys, we've got a newbie!" 6:34:31 PM Janis: Janis enters 6:34:33 PM Janis: Hello? 6:34:38 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 6:34:52 PM Janis: Oh, hi Tarak. 6:35:01 PM Holly: Murk enters the foulest smelling room he's ever had the misfortune to scent! 6:35:08 PM Holly: It's like the Bog of Eternal Stench in there. 6:35:20 PM Janis: Um, I need either you, or Wynn or someone who can heal in the library please. 6:35:32 PM Wynn: What? Why? 6:35:47 PM Janis: No big deal, I just shot this guy. 6:36:04 PM | Edited 6:36:09 PM Nilani: Nilani covers her nose. "Guys, why are you still in here? Does St. Cuthbert grant immunity to spicy death?" 6:36:08 PM Janis: He's some jerk from the Kingdom, woke up in a pod not long ago. 6:36:17 PM Murk: Murk walks in behind Nilani. He's a tallish elf with dark, spikey hair, blue eyes, and blue tattoos over his cheekbones. He's holding a spear and is clad in armor. He wrinkles his nose at the smell. 6:36:31 PM Wynn: This guy? 6:36:42 PM | Edited 6:37:09 PM Nilani: This is Murk, guys. *sort of muffled* 6:36:42 PM Murk: Nobody shot me. 6:36:54 PM Janis: Janis sees the elf and the marks on his cheeks and pales 6:37:01 PM Janis: Janis draws a bow at the new guy 6:37:06 PM Janis: YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!? 6:37:27 PM Nilani: Whoa! Janis! Calm down! 6:37:34 PM Wynn: ....where's Lira? 6:37:41 PM Murk: The tattoos on his cheeks change from their swirly configuration to a spiky one. 6:37:51 PM Janis: Janis peers closer at the tatoos. 6:37:53 PM Murk: ... so this was a trap, of some kind? 6:38:00 PM Janis: .......wait...oops, sorry. 6:38:03 PM Murk: Murk grabs his spear with both hands. 6:38:06 PM Janis: Janis puts her bow back 6:38:13 PM Wynn: Everyone just stand down. 6:38:15 PM Janis: Sorry, thought you were someone else for a second. 6:38:17 PM Wynn: What the hells is going on here? 6:38:31 PM Janis: Oh, and Lira's alone with the bleeding guy. 6:38:41 PM Murk: I woke up in a dark room, met an elf, and got threatened by a bow. 6:38:46 PM Murk: You're up to speed now. 6:39:12 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of growl-sighs. 6:39:19 PM Wynn: Just... stay here. I'll be right back. 6:39:25 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to help bleedy guy. 6:39:30 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 6:39:45 PM Nilani: We should all really get out of here, anyway. 6:39:53 PM | Removed 6:40:11 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 6:39:56 PM Murk: That smell is rather intimidating. 6:40:15 PM Holly: Tarak follows. 6:40:48 PM Nilani: Nilani gathers the balloons in the bushel from before and follows. 6:41:08 PM Murk: Murk sighs and shrugs, and follows. 6:42:36 PM Holly: Y'all find Lira standing with a guy who's gushing blood. He has a rather intense expression on his face. 6:42:50 PM Murk: Murk lingers behind the group, looking around as he follows. 6:42:53 PM | Edited 6:43:01 PM Nilani: ooooh drat. You ok? 6:42:56 PM Wynn: What happened? 6:43:02 PM | Removed 6:44:03 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:43:04 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "That is *not* what mothers do where I'm from." 6:43:05 PM Janis: I told you, I shot him in the arm. 6:43:28 PM Holly: It's a tall half-elven man, with black hair in a tidy ponytail, clasped in silver. He's wearing a deep red shirt under a black-on-black embroidered vest, with matching pants and vest. He has very dark eyes. 6:43:45 PM Holly: Val: Then you had a poor excuse for a mother. 6:44:11 PM Holly: Val eyes Wynn. "The child was flirting." 6:44:17 PM Holly: His voice is full of disapproval. 6:44:17 PM | Edited 6:44:26 PM Lira: Lira frowns more. "It was not flirting." 6:44:17 PM Janis: I was not flirting. 6:44:27 PM Janis: I was doing...whatever the opposite of that is. 6:44:28 PM Holly: Val: She shot me and I'm not dead, what do *you* call it. 6:44:30 PM Wynn: ......right. 6:44:39 PM Janis: I call it a warning. 6:44:45 PM Wynn: Wynn places a hand on his arm and heals him ((for up to 12 hp)) 6:44:56 PM Holly: Val: Warnings are what toes are for. 6:45:15 PM Janis: I can shoot your toes off next time, if you want. 6:45:17 PM Lira: Lira looks 'green around the gills' and spaces out. 6:45:35 PM Holly: Val: I don't want little girls to flirt with me. 6:45:51 PM Murk: You people are all insane. Fantastic. 6:45:53 PM Holly: Tarak: Hoo, boy, we got a winner this time. 6:46:01 PM Holly: Tarak eyes Murk curiously. 6:46:28 PM Murk: Murk 's facial markings change again, to drooping lines. 6:46:31 PM Nilani: Nah, just this guy. the others were startled. 6:46:42 PM Wynn: Now.... can someone please tell me *what* is going on? 6:46:59 PM Nilani: At least I THINK nobody else is insane. 6:47:26 PM Murk: He's not insane. Well, he's Tarkishian, it sounds like. Not *just* insane. 6:47:27 PM Holly: Tarak slaps Murk on the back. "I meant the Tarkishian, not you, kid." 6:48:14 PM Holly: Valerian: I'm not insane. Besides, if you want me to be tedious, I *am* well-trained in your pitiful excuse for an etiquette system. 6:48:32 PM Janis: Can I just kill him? 6:48:45 PM Janis: I think it would be a lot easier if I just killed him. 6:48:50 PM Wynn: Nobody's killing anybody. 6:48:56 PM Murk: Please, be tedious. 6:48:57 PM Holly: Valerian: I can even mimic your pitiful literature, with its milquetoast poetry and embarassing lack of passion. 6:49:35 PM Holly: Valerian rolls his eyes. 6:49:47 PM Wynn: Now... you're Murk? Right? And who are you? 6:49:48 PM Holly: Valerian: Tell the little girl to stop flirting, it's extremely disturbing. 6:49:59 PM Murk: Murk 's markings change back to the spiralling shapes he had initially. 6:50:24 PM Holly: Valerian bows deeply. "Valerian d'Amici, Viscount Belrathion." 6:50:46 PM Murk: Yes. Cantor Murk, Battlemagi of the Order of the 12,321. 6:50:51 PM Janis: My name is Janis, not little anything. 6:50:57 PM Janis: And I am not flirting! 6:51:05 PM Wynn: .....we are definitely going to need nametags. 6:51:16 PM Holly: Valerian: You keep threatening me! It's very disturbing! 6:51:19 PM Murk: Murk is fine. 6:51:23 PM Lira: Lira looks at Murk and then around the room and breaks down laughing. 6:51:33 PM Holly: Valerian points to Lira. "Why can't *she* threaten me?" 6:51:40 PM Janis: Janis turns to Murk and extends a hand. 6:51:54 PM Janis: "Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the worlds" 6:52:07 PM Murk: Murk accepts the offered hand. "I've never heard of you. But a pleasure." 6:52:09 PM Holly: Tarak: I'd threaten ya, but you're not my type. I prefer wearin' my guts *inside.* 6:52:34 PM Wynn: Janis, why did you shoot him? 6:52:40 PM Janis: He was being rude. 6:52:50 PM Janis: And he threatened Lira. 6:53:02 PM Lira: Lira seems to have realization dawn on her. 6:53:09 PM Lira: YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ME?!?!?!!!! 6:53:43 PM Holly: Valerian: ... a little. 6:54:00 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 6:54:38 PM Wynn: Ok, look. Here's the deal. We're all stuck here together and there will be *no* threatening or hurting one another. 6:54:57 PM Lira: He seems to think threatening *is* flirting.... 6:55:16 PM Janis: Is that a thing? The more I learn about sex, the weirder it gets. 6:55:23 PM Holly: Valerian: You can't even distinguish between threatening and anything else! 6:55:35 PM Lira: Lira scowls. 6:55:37 PM Nilani: Nilani looks tiredly at Val. "Nilani Adjarin. PLEASE don't try setting anything on fire." 6:56:14 PM Holly: Valerian: Why would I set something on fire? It's not a state holiday. 6:56:22 PM Nilani: Nilani goes to drop off the bushel of nastiness in her room. 6:56:37 PM Murk: Murk reaches under this cloak and pulls out a small book hanging from a leather cord and thumbs through the pages, taking a deep breath. The markings on his face vanish. 6:57:31 PM Janis: What are those? 6:57:39 PM Janis: Janis points to where Murk's markings were. 6:57:44 PM Janis: Why do they do that? 6:58:22 PM Murk: I change them depending on who I'm invoking. 6:58:43 PM Holly: Valerian: Is there a god for rude people? 6:59:01 PM Murk: Murk has the swirly shapes appear again. "This is the marking of Nhamtage, the God of Awkward Introductions." 6:59:05 PM Murk: For example. 6:59:20 PM Janis: ...there's a god for that? 6:59:22 PM Wynn: Wynn bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. 6:59:47 PM Murk: Murk looks at Valerian. "Sure. What type of person are we talking about?" 7:00:02 PM Nilani: Nilani returns 7:00:32 PM Holly: Tarak: There's a god for every damn thing. 7:00:48 PM Holly: Valerian: ... I don't know. I suppose by their lights, everyone here *is* being polite. 7:00:58 PM Lira: ....Lights? 7:01:15 PM Holly: Valerian: ... their guides. Isn't lights how you put it? 7:01:24 PM Lira: ......Guides? 7:01:44 PM Nilani: I swear, if he's another aurasighted person... 7:01:57 PM Janis: ...what are you blathering about? 7:02:02 PM Lira: There's an aura for politeness? 7:02:29 PM Murk: Depends on what he's seeing. 7:03:17 PM Holly: Valerian: Their *ethics.* 7:03:23 PM Holly: Valerian: Don't you have any *ethics*? 7:03:40 PM Lira: ..... not *visible* ones 7:03:40 PM Wynn: You can *see* ethics? 7:03:47 PM Holly: Val literally facepalms. 7:03:55 PM Holly: Valerian: At this rate I'm going to stab myself. 7:04:09 PM Murk: Self-love is the most important love of all. 7:04:18 PM Lira: Lira frowns at Murk. 7:04:20 PM Janis: ...self-love? 7:04:37 PM Holly: Valerian: Not like *that.* 7:04:40 PM Holly: Tarak smirks. 7:05:34 PM Holly: Valerian: Don't you know that there are 12 ways to stab yourself? ... of course not. 7:06:08 PM Janis: .............this conversation is weird. 7:06:26 PM Murk: Very strange. 7:06:26 PM Wynn: Indeed. 7:06:37 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 7:06:52 PM Holly: Val: Are there any sane people on board? 7:06:55 PM Holly: Tarak: Nope. 7:06:59 PM Lira: ......... 7:07:05 PM Janis: Me. 7:07:13 PM Murk: I'm quite sane. 7:07:19 PM Wynn: Well Tarak isn't... and Janis... is bow-happy. 7:07:47 PM Holly: Val shudders. "Disturbing." 7:08:02 PM Holly: Val: Where is her father? 7:08:05 PM Wynn: So you're, what? A politician? 7:08:11 PM Janis: Janis tense at that. 7:08:12 PM Nilani: I'm fairly sure I'm more sane than the mayor of Sonalin. 7:08:17 PM Janis: I don't need a father. 7:08:30 PM | Edited 7:08:37 PM Nilani: But that's not saying much. 7:08:37 PM Holly: Val: Yes, you do. Someone should be watching you to stop you from behaving inappropriately. 7:08:44 PM Lira: She is not a *child*. 7:08:46 PM Wynn: I'm sure you noticed we weren't exactly brought up with our friends and family. 7:09:01 PM Holly: Val *eyes* Janis. "How old are you, then?" 7:09:14 PM Janis: ...That would be telling. 7:09:34 PM Holly: Val: ... I don't mind a bit of flirting, but she looks too much like a child, dammit. It's disturbing. 7:09:45 PM Holly: Tarak: That's because she *is* a kid. 7:09:45 PM | Edited 7:09:55 PM Murk: ... I'm guessing that most of the people here aren't Tarkishian. Generally that means that you're the one that should assimilate, not them. 7:10:00 PM Janis: And I'm still not flirting. 7:10:23 PM Lira: ....Indeed, I do believe there is a disconnect between what is flirting to you... and for others. 7:10:27 PM Holly: Val: I *can* assimilate, but she has to stop... behaving in adult ways with regard to sexuality. It's extremely disturbing. 7:10:51 PM Holly: Val: People her age shouldn't take their shirts off and they shouldn't shoot people in the shoulder. 7:10:56 PM Wynn: I think most of us think your idea of sexuality is disturbing. 7:11:01 PM Wynn: ....You took your shirt off? 7:11:09 PM Holly: Val: No, she didn't. 7:11:15 PM Janis: I DID NOT TAKE ANYTHING OFF! 7:11:16 PM Holly: Val: But I don't entirely trust that she won't! 7:11:21 PM Lira: ........... 7:11:40 PM Holly: Val: ... and *fine*, I will try to use your tedious, passionless manners. 7:11:53 PM Holly: Val: Remind me how you people *do* flirt, because it was so boring I forgot. 7:12:03 PM Lira: Tarak, care to demonstrate? 7:12:12 PM Wynn: Wynn can't hide the smirk this time. 7:12:24 PM Holly: Tarak: Nope. In my experience, with Tarkishians the knives *always* come out. 7:12:50 PM Janis: You're telling us. He pulled a sword on Lira when we first saw him. 7:13:15 PM | Edited 7:13:22 PM Holly: Val: I thought she'd kidnapped me! What would you do? 7:13:26 PM Wynn: You just keep your knives and swords holstered, Valerian. 7:13:31 PM Holly: ((Wrong nick again. *facepalm*)) 7:13:34 PM Lira: Some kidnapper I am, to leave you your weapons. 7:13:39 PM Holly: Val: They *are*. 7:13:48 PM Lira: Lira is being sarcastic. 7:13:51 PM Janis: ....draw my bow... 7:13:54 PM Holly: Val eyes Lira. "... which would normally be a *very clear* signal, yes." 7:14:02 PM Lira: Lira flusters! 7:14:34 PM Wynn: Did anyone tell either of you what's going on here? 7:14:57 PM Holly: Val: What would you do if some knockout blonde kidnapped you and left you all your weapons? 7:14:58 PM Murk: Murk nods to Nilani. "SHe mentioned it. Trapped in voidspace, can't leave." 7:15:53 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "Yeah, we mentioned the situation, but he didn't believe us at first." 7:16:05 PM Janis: Or second. Or third. 7:16:17 PM Holly: Val: I mean, look at her. 7:16:21 PM Wynn: Wynn gives a quick rundown of plane-jumping, curses, jump-nightmares, blinking lights, and ship amenities. 7:16:21 PM Holly: He points at Lira accusingly. 7:16:38 PM Holly: Tarak: ... he's got a point. She's pretty damn foxy, if you like that type. 7:16:53 PM Janis: Janis glowers at Tarak 7:17:09 PM Holly: Tarak: What? I can look, can't I? 7:17:12 PM Lira: Lira wishes she had that one shrink spell right about now. 7:17:29 PM Janis: Janis turns back and mutters "I am so shooting you next." 7:17:41 PM Holly: Val: *Stop saying that.* 7:17:54 PM Holly: Val: Yech! 7:18:14 PM | Edited 7:19:48 PM Nilani: She's probably going to do that more often as a result, you know, She obviously dislikes you, and will "flirt" with you for no other reason than to make you uncomfortable. 7:18:15 PM Murk: Murk sits down, cross legged, laying his spear across his lap, and says a short prayer to the God of Oh My God I'm Stuck Here With These People. 7:18:18 PM Holly: Tarak: ... sorry, Lira. 7:19:13 PM Holly: Val: ... and I'm sorry too. I simply misunderstood. But it *was* a logical misunderstanding to make. 7:19:56 PM Lira: .......I appreciate the thought, I think. 7:20:25 PM Holly: It may or may not be worth noting that Val looks to be somewhere between Lira's age and Wynn's, on a comparative life-stages scale. 7:20:58 PM Holly: Tarak: Everybody else on the damn ship is kids. 7:21:37 PM Holly: Val points at Wynn. "She's not a kid." 7:21:39 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "All except the one person your sister would prefer you stay away from, anyway." 7:21:57 PM Holly: Tarak: ... she would, huh? 7:22:14 PM Nilani: If I were a "kid", I'd have had less trouble finding bread in Melchior's Folly. 7:22:25 PM Wynn: And thank you, Valerian. Seems to be a rare thought around here. 7:22:29 PM Holly: Val, admiringly: She could probably chop off my arm and make me eat it. 7:22:38 PM Lira: ............Ew. 7:22:47 PM Wynn: ........ 7:23:17 PM | Edited 7:23:49 PM Nilani: Welp. That's awkward. Wanna see where we are? 7:23:19 PM Holly: Val: ... now what did I say? I'm not even allowed to compliment pretty girls? 7:23:24 PM | Edited 7:23:31 PM Holly: Val: This is a thing? 7:23:35 PM Holly: Val: I've read ten books on this. 7:23:45 PM Holly: Val: Compliments are *good.* 7:23:55 PM Janis: ..........this is weird........I'm gonna find Holly. 7:24:00 PM Janis: Janis walks off 7:24:32 PM Wynn: Usually a compliment is less violent. 7:24:49 PM Holly: Val: ... all right, then. What *should* I have said. 7:25:31 PM Holly: Val: ... since I'm not allowed to *do* anything... 7:25:44 PM Lira: ......Perhaps compliment something like her voice? 7:26:01 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Lira. 7:26:05 PM Holly: Val: I haven't even heard her sing. Or growl. 7:26:13 PM Lira: ....I have heard her sing. 7:27:17 PM Holly: Val: Or scream at me. ... I don't know, I'm pretty sure compliments are supposed to be genuine. 7:28:13 PM Holly: Val eyes Wynn, and then Lira, speculatively. 7:28:29 PM Holly: Tarak: Well. You could always tell a blonde she has hair like spun gold. They like that. 7:28:49 PM Holly: Val: You can't even use gold for weapons. That would be like telling her she's strictly ornamental. You don't find that creepy at all? 7:29:04 PM Murk: How many people are on this ship, anyway? 7:29:14 PM Nilani: Too many. 7:29:16 PM Wynn: Nineteen, I think. 7:29:24 PM Holly: Tarak: Not enough. 7:29:29 PM Holly: Tarak: And half of 'em are underage. 7:29:46 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Only Janis is underage." 7:29:59 PM Lira: And Flamey is a hellhound. 7:30:01 PM Holly: Tarak: Let's see. For a brunette, you can say their hair is like a moonless night. 7:30:08 PM Holly: Val: ... good for sneak attacks? 7:30:24 PM Holly: Tarak: ... kid, as far as I'm concerned, *you're* underaged. 7:30:47 PM Wynn: Well as far as you're concerned, that's fine. Doesn't make it true. 7:31:16 PM Nilani: I can sort of appreciate the way this guy thinks. He seems highly practical. 7:31:25 PM Lira: Lira *looks* at Nilani. 7:31:40 PM Nilani: A bit more violent than most, sure. 7:31:55 PM Wynn: .....violence and romance are not typically compatible. 7:32:07 PM Lira: She was saying practical. 7:32:10 PM Lira: I think I can see it. 7:32:23 PM Holly: Val: ... hearing you say that is extremely disappointing, pretty girl. 7:32:30 PM Murk: Tarkishians can be very pragmatic. 7:32:31 PM Holly: Val turns to Tarak. "Am I allowed to say that?" 7:32:52 PM Lira: Lira spaces out again. 7:33:01 PM Holly: Tarak: ... yeah, but if you hurt her in any way, you an' me'll have one of your, what do you call it. "Discussions." 7:33:13 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly at Lira. "You ok?" 7:33:30 PM Holly: Val: ... I have no idea what you even mean anymore. 7:33:56 PM Wynn: I've been lost since I got here. 7:35:03 PM Murk: How long have you been here, anyway? 7:35:21 PM Holly: Val: ... your hair is like... the color of---no, that's violent. It's like--no, that won't work either. It reminds me of a vial of--dammit. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. 7:35:21 PM Wynn: Just over two weeks. 7:35:27 PM Wynn: But I was talking about the library. 7:36:52 PM Janis: Janis re-enters with a note 7:36:56 PM Wynn: I'm not the best at giving, or receiving, compliments, but I think they usually come from something like "You're pretty." ...or nice, or whatever. 7:37:18 PM Holly: Val: Why would I want to call you *nice*? That's not a compliment. 7:37:32 PM Janis: You really are weird. 7:37:36 PM Holly: Val: That's accusing you of being weak. And boring. And probably from Meneluinin. 7:37:44 PM Wynn: Well, you don't need to compliment me, regardless. We can just drop that and get back to business. 7:38:02 PM Janis: We are from Meneluinin. 7:38:05 PM Holly: Val: Yeah, but I *want* to. 7:38:11 PM Holly: Val: Oh, *well*. That explains a lot. 7:38:28 PM Wynn: I'm actually from Isanya, not Meneluinin. 7:38:53 PM Holly: Val: Good. Anything's better than *there.* 7:39:29 PM Holly: Tarak: See, where we come from, *that's* rude. 7:39:45 PM Wynn: Where are you from, Murk? 7:41:14 PM Holly: Val: Oh. 7:41:27 PM Holly: Tarak: ... come on, kid, I'll show you the ship. 7:41:38 PM Holly: Tarak draws Val away from the group to give him a tour. 7:41:50 PM | Edited 7:44:26 PM Nilani: Don't go in the kitchen! It smells of spicy death and vinegar! 7:42:02 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at their retreating figures. 7:42:27 PM Holly: ((BRB, talk amongst yourselves.)) 7:42:30 PM Murk: Solitaire, originally, but I've done a lot of travelling. 7:42:37 PM Janis: .....I'm telling you we should just kill him. He's clearly insane. 7:42:42 PM Janis: Val that is. 7:42:46 PM Murk: ..thanks. 7:42:53 PM Janis: You seem ok. 7:43:01 PM Wynn: Did Nilani show you around at all? 7:43:16 PM Murk: No, I wanted to meet people first. 7:44:06 PM Wynn: ....guess I skipped that part. I am Wynn. Paladin of St. Cuthbert. 7:44:28 PM Wynn: Local "Fun Police." 7:44:44 PM Murk: Murk stands. "Fun police? Self appointed, or by commitee?" 7:45:45 PM Wynn: ........ I was recently accused of being "too serious." 7:47:02 PM Wynn: Battlemage. Fight for a king or someone else? 7:48:08 PM Murk: In my Order, it's consdiered impolite to evangelize. So we go out into the world and help people out, trying to convert by example. 7:48:22 PM Murk: I am 0 for... well, a lot. 7:48:32 PM Murk: Most folk go for easier faiths. 7:48:40 PM Janis: Easier? 7:48:57 PM | Edited 7:49:04 PM Murk: Religions that tend to focus on a single deity. 7:49:40 PM Wynn: One of our goals is to inspire conversion through example, though we are certainly not against evangelism. 7:49:41 PM Janis: That's weird. 7:50:01 PM Janis: I'd think that when you need help from Gods, you'd want as many Gods to like you as possible. 7:50:33 PM Murk: Murk nods. "Yeah, but generally, people blanch when they hear about 12, 321 gods." 7:50:44 PM Wynn: ....that is a lot of gods. 7:50:55 PM Murk: It's.... not for everyone. 7:51:15 PM Janis: ...it sounds like it's a good thing you're here to talk to all those Gods for us. 7:52:11 PM Wynn: It is silly to disbelieve in any of the others, but I prefer to put my fate in the hands of one that I can have a fuller relationship with, rather than 12.000 of them that won't remember me. 7:52:48 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "I'm not so sure any of them remember any of us anyway" 7:53:24 PM Janis: Given everything that's happened anyhow. 7:53:43 PM Wynn: I suppose that's a benefit of my calling, then. 7:55:03 PM Holly: Valerian turns back in, hissing back into the hallway, "but I don't..." 7:55:09 PM Murk: Murk shrugs. 7:55:12 PM Holly: You can see Tarak's hands shove him into the room. 7:55:24 PM Janis: ...what the--? 7:55:28 PM Nilani: Nilani whirls around. "Don't what?" 7:55:33 PM Holly: Val turns to Wynn and sighs, holding out a bouquet of variegated flowers. 7:55:43 PM Janis: .............................. 7:55:52 PM Holly: Val: I brought you these severed reproductive organs of plants. 7:56:03 PM Janis: ................................................ 7:56:13 PM Janis: Janis snickers and snorts before all out laughing 7:56:17 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks and slowly reaches out to take them. 7:56:22 PM Wynn: Flowers. We call them flowers. 7:56:23 PM Holly: Val: Because they reminded me of you. 7:56:29 PM Janis: Janis laughs so hard 7:56:32 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls her cloak over her mouth and tries to stifle a giggle. 7:56:36 PM Holly: Val: Yep. Dead plants. 7:56:46 PM Wynn: Thank you----- except reminding you of severed reproductive organs. 7:56:48 PM Janis: Janis falls to the floor laughing 7:57:07 PM Holly: Val eyes Janis. "What's so funny?" 7:57:27 PM Janis: Y-y-you...and her...BWAHAHAHA! 7:57:30 PM Nilani: Tarak, you glorious troll... 7:57:34 PM Murk: Murk chuckles. 7:58:02 PM Holly: There's laughing receding down the hallway. 7:58:06 PM Nilani: Nilani grins widely under her cloak. 7:58:28 PM Holly: Val: What do you mean, me and her? What's so funny about that? 7:58:55 PM Janis: Janis mimics Val's voice "Hello, Wynn. I love you. Please accept these dead plants and beat me up. HAHAHA!" 8:00:27 PM Holly: Val blushes. "... I don't *love* her. I just *met* her." 8:00:41 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes are watering a bit with the effort of not laughing. She wipes the tears away and accidentally touches her eye with a gloved hand. 8:00:56 PM Nilani: AAAAAAA! 8:01:00 PM Nilani: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! 8:01:13 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Nilani. "Spicy?" 8:01:15 PM Janis: ........Nilani...you ok? 8:01:17 PM Nilani: Nilani runs off to the bathroom, screaming! 8:01:18 PM Murk: Murk eyes Nilani. "What fresh madness is this?" 8:01:30 PM Wynn: ......... I'd guess she forgot to clean her hands. 8:01:37 PM Murk: Ohhhhh. 8:02:39 PM Janis: Clean what from her hands? 8:02:51 PM Wynn: Some concoction she made earlier with a lot of pepper seeds. 8:02:59 PM Murk: The peppers and whatnot I smelled in the galley, I'm guessing. 8:03:06 PM Holly: Val: ... shouldn't someone go make sure she's not dead? 8:03:24 PM Holly: Val: Or that she is? 8:03:36 PM Wynn: Nation's usually pretty good about that sort of thing. 8:03:52 PM Murk: And Nation is the ship, yes? 8:03:53 PM Holly: Val: ... seems weird to me, but all right? 8:03:56 PM Wynn: Yes. 8:04:12 PM Wynn: If she's not back in a few minutes, I'll go check on her. 8:04:31 PM Murk: Who is sentient and not actually the one who kidnapped us. 8:04:38 PM Wynn: Right. 8:04:57 PM Janis: And he's dating the forest. 8:05:19 PM Murk: Okay, you lost me again. 8:05:30 PM Wynn: There is a dryad in the forest demiplane. 8:06:06 PM Holly: Val: ... and? 8:06:18 PM Murk: This dryad and Nation are involved? 8:06:23 PM Wynn: Yes. 8:06:38 PM Murk: Weird, but okay. 8:06:55 PM Wynn: You'll find that's no weirder than most things that happen around here. 8:07:26 PM Nilani: Nilani shambles back, grinning. One of her eyes is VERY red. 8:07:28 PM Murk: I'm okay with weird. My weird tolerance is pretty high. 8:07:40 PM Holly: Val: I'm not weird. 8:07:41 PM Nilani: I didn't think it'd work THAT well. 8:07:57 PM Wynn: Feeling better? 8:08:04 PM Nilani: Much. 8:08:14 PM Janis: Janis turns to Val "You're one of the weirdest people here." 8:08:17 PM Holly: Roll notice! 8:08:30 PM Holly: Val: I am not weird. Besides, she liked the flowers. 8:08:30 PM Janis: ((24)) 8:08:33 PM Nilani: ((23)) 8:08:35 PM Holly: Val turns to Wynn. "Didn't you?" 8:08:38 PM Wynn: ((19... and I'm *keeping* these dice.)) 8:08:43 PM Janis: Janis snickers 8:08:46 PM Murk: (13)) 8:08:48 PM Wynn: They're very nice. Thank you. 8:09:02 PM Janis: (music) Wynn and Val, sitting in a tree (music) 8:09:14 PM Holly: Val: ... you won't throw anything at all at me, huh? 8:09:26 PM Holly: There's a sort of growling noise coming from the hallway. 8:09:27 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "No?" 8:09:35 PM Holly: Val, wistfully: Not even a little? 8:09:36 PM Janis: (music) K-I-S-S...(music) 8:09:40 PM Janis: Janis stops 8:09:48 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out the balloon. 8:09:50 PM Wynn: Wynn sets the flowers down on the table and picks up her mace. 8:09:58 PM Wynn: Stay back. 8:10:01 PM Holly: Val: Woah, mace, that's promising... 8:10:06 PM Murk: Murk stands. 8:10:13 PM Wynn: Wynn approaches the doorway, shield on arm. 8:10:13 PM Janis: Do you guys hear that? 8:10:28 PM Janis: Janis peers out the doorway 8:10:34 PM Nilani: Someone watch our back 8:10:40 PM Holly: There's another growl! 8:10:58 PM Murk: Murk brandishes his spear and walks forward. 8:11:09 PM Murk: Do you have anything that growls here regularly? 8:11:12 PM Holly: It sounds like there's an animal around the curve of the hallway. 8:11:17 PM Wynn: Only the hellhound. 8:11:31 PM Wynn: Wynn will take the lead in investigating! 8:11:31 PM Nilani: Yes, but she's friendly and always in the storage room. 8:12:19 PM Holly: Wynn goes first. 8:12:26 PM Holly: Then Murk. 8:12:33 PM Holly: Everyone else is staying? 8:12:39 PM Janis: ((14: K/N)) 8:12:47 PM Janis: Janis is going to investigate 8:12:58 PM Janis: Janis is already looking out the doorway 8:13:10 PM Nilani: Nilani edges through the doorway, looking up before proceeding. 8:13:13 PM Holly: Oh, so Janis is going first? Okay. 8:13:21 PM Holly: How many HP does she have? 8:13:32 PM Janis: ((18 HP)) 8:13:33 PM Holly: Janis, Wynn, Murk, Nilani, Val, then. 8:13:43 PM Holly: Interesting choice! 8:13:52 PM Wynn: ((Wynn wouldn't let her go first! She was already headed to the door!)) 8:14:06 PM Janis: ((I was already at the door)) 8:14:12 PM Janis: ((From when I came in earlier)) 8:14:20 PM Holly: She *was* already at the door, but. 8:14:21 PM Holly: Okay. 8:14:31 PM Holly: Janis, Wynn, Murk, Nilani, Val. 8:15:29 PM Lira: Lira will take rearguard. 8:15:34 PM Holly: Initiative. 8:15:51 PM Wynn: ((9. stupid dice.)) 8:15:52 PM Lira: ((6.)) 8:15:57 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:16:03 PM Murk: ((9)) 8:16:16 PM Nilani: ((18)) 8:16:20 PM Janis: ...oh boy... 8:16:31 PM Holly: Murk and Wynn, what are your dex scores? 8:16:34 PM Wynn: 8 8:16:41 PM Murk: 8. 8:16:50 PM Holly: Alphabetical order it is. 8:17:30 PM Holly: Round 1: Janis, Nilani, Murk, Wynn, Lira, Val. 8:17:32 PM Janis: ......um....nice...whatever you are. 8:17:38 PM Holly: * Janis * 8:17:48 PM Holly: Who is the only one who can see it. 8:18:00 PM Janis: Janis uses K:N to see if it is threatening 8:18:09 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:18:41 PM Janis: ........... 8:18:57 PM Janis: Janis runs back into the library and slams the door shut behind her 8:19:08 PM | Removed 8:19:18 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 8:19:15 PM Holly: Janis flees! 8:19:22 PM Janis: .......very big creature...with a horn 8:19:24 PM Holly: * Nilani* still around the corner from whatever it is. 8:19:40 PM Janis: ((Wait, I thought everyone was still in the library)) 8:19:53 PM Janis: ((Wasn't it right outside the library?)) 8:20:03 PM Holly: No, it was in the hallway around the corner. 8:20:19 PM Janis: ((...shit...can I undo?)) 8:20:22 PM Holly: You went first, and went around the pointy end of the ship. 8:20:48 PM Holly: I have to go with no on that. Sorry. 8:21:03 PM Holly: *Nilani* 8:22:08 PM Nilani: ((can I ready an action to pull the string and throw the balloon at the beastie if it gets within 20 feet of me?)) 8:22:24 PM Holly: Yep. Don't forget splash damage when you do. 8:22:33 PM Holly: * Murk * also can't see the beastie. 8:22:39 PM Nilani: ((of course)) 8:22:51 PM Murk: (To Janis) What was it? 8:22:58 PM Nilani: GUYS! STAY AWAY FROM THAT THING, WHATEVER IT IS! 8:23:05 PM Holly: She won't be able to answer until her turn. 8:23:16 PM Holly: That said, whatever it was was clearly *bad.* 8:23:57 PM Murk: Murk casts Magic Weapon on his spear. 8:24:24 PM Holly: *Wynn* 8:25:22 PM Wynn: Wynn gets between the party and the unseen beastie(s) and gets into a defensive posture. 8:25:56 PM Holly: Smart. 8:26:16 PM Holly: * Lira * Can be either in the library or with the group, since she was gone there for a minute and missed stuff, and it's not fair to penalize for that. 8:26:20 PM Wynn: Wynn is also still unarmored. 8:26:22 PM | Edited 8:26:54 PM Nilani: ((how far ahead of me is Wynn?)) 8:27:05 PM Lira: Lira will be with the group as she said she was, and will ready her shortbow and end her turn. 8:27:14 PM Holly: Not too far. She doesn't move extremely fast, with all the heavy armor. 8:27:43 PM Holly: Probably 10 feet, maybe. 8:28:11 PM Wynn: ((I'm not in armor. Just in front of the group. Still prob only 10 feet, though.)) 8:29:01 PM Holly: Suddenly it comes barreling around the corner--probably very few of you recognize it, but it looks like a unicorn on steroids, with rocklike skin and bulging with muscles. It's charging toward you, or at least, toward Wynn, who has the misfortune of being at the front of the group at the moment. 8:29:47 PM Holly: Lira can take her ready action. 8:30:02 PM Holly: So can Nilani, because it is charging. 8:30:16 PM Lira: Lira fires a shot! ((Is there a penalty?)) 8:30:21 PM Holly: Nope. 8:30:33 PM Holly: You can shoot it before it gets to melee. Also it is very large and probably, easy to hit. 8:31:00 PM | Edited 8:31:26 PM Lira: ((Unnat 20.)) 8:31:02 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a string and chucks the balloon at the monster's face. 8:31:08 PM Holly: Hit! 8:31:21 PM Lira: ((3 damage.)) 8:31:28 PM Holly: It's a hit! 8:31:44 PM Holly: Both hit! 8:31:57 PM Nilani: EVERYBODY GET TO THE LIBRARY! 8:32:47 PM Holly: The arrow and the painjuice don't seem to stop the rhino before it rams into Wynn, though--who *does.* 8:32:51 PM Holly: What's her AC at the moment? 8:32:56 PM Wynn: 13 8:33:26 PM Holly: The thing rams into her, although it doesn't get any *further*. 8:33:49 PM Holly: Val: I hate this place! 8:34:21 PM Holly: *Val* He starts to chant. Inspire Courage! Everyone gets +1 to attack, +2 to damage. 8:34:51 PM Holly: Round 2: Janis, Murk, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Rhino, Val. 8:35:08 PM Holly: ** Janis ** can come back, and get within range to shoot *and* shoot this turn. 8:35:18 PM Janis: Janis does that 8:35:24 PM Janis: Janis and RAPID SHOT! 8:35:51 PM Holly: I think that requires a full round, doesn't it? Or am I thinking of the other one? 8:36:21 PM Holly: Just a regular shot! 8:36:28 PM Holly: Hit! 8:36:29 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:36:44 PM Janis: ((15 DAM)) 8:36:55 PM Janis: EVERYONE GET IN! 8:37:25 PM Holly: It snarls furiously, bashing at the walls with its little piggidy eyes shut. 8:37:28 PM | Edited 8:42:09 PM Holly: ** Murk ** 8:38:49 PM Holly: (Don't forget your inspire bonuses! Reap the bardic benefits.) 8:39:47 PM Holly: The walls take some serious damage too. Nation is going to need some more repairs. 8:39:51 PM Murk: Murk squints at the critter, trying to recall what he knows about these things before attacking with his spear. 8:40:02 PM Murk: ((9)) 8:40:35 PM Holly: He mis... wait a minute. 8:40:53 PM Holly: Ah, no, he misses. 8:40:56 PM | Edited 8:41:58 PM Holly: ** Wynn** 8:41:27 PM Wynn: Wynn will delay her action until after Val to give everyone else the chance to get back to the library. 8:41:43 PM Holly: *nod* 8:41:48 PM Holly: **Nilani** 8:42:23 PM Nilani: Lira, I'm going to try something. If you have anything to increase my speed, please cast it. 8:43:10 PM | Edited 8:44:17 PM Nilani: ((I'm readying a run to the other side of the ship {or as far as I can get} for when Lira casts whatever on me, if I can.)) 8:43:33 PM Holly: Technically probably not, but it's interesting so let's do it. 8:43:36 PM Holly: ** Lira ** 8:44:22 PM Lira: "I cannot expedite you, I'm afraid. But remember that one time in the training room?" 8:44:27 PM Lira: Lira casts Invisibility on Nilani. 8:44:37 PM Holly: ** Nilani** 8:45:00 PM Nilani: Nilani calmly walks up and stabs the thing in the eye. 8:45:01 PM Janis: .......Where'd Nilani go? 8:45:22 PM Holly: Roll for it! 8:45:29 PM Holly: Hit! 8:46:00 PM Holly: Roll that beautiful damage footage, and don't forget the +1 from Inspire. 8:46:40 PM Holly: A very palpable hit! 8:46:43 PM Holly: ** Wynn** 8:47:01 PM Holly: ... no, no. 8:47:02 PM Holly: Sorry. 8:47:02 PM Wynn: ((delayed until after Val)) 8:47:12 PM Holly: Wynn is after *Val.* I've moved init around too many times this game. 8:47:46 PM Holly: **Rhino** tries to squash whatever is in front of it! 8:47:51 PM Nilani: ((Oh, wait. I forgot the +2! Oh, well...)) 8:48:03 PM Holly: 25 hits Nilani, right? 8:49:04 PM Holly: The Rhino slams Nilani into a wall with its massive horn, ramming her into the wall. 8:49:40 PM Holly: She falls into a crumpled roguey heap. 8:49:59 PM Holly: ** Val** dashes up and bonks her with a wand, stepping between her and the angry rhino. 8:50:27 PM Holly: ** Wynn** 8:50:34 PM Janis: HEY RICH BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? 8:50:42 PM Nilani: Nilani is still unresponsive 8:51:05 PM Wynn: Wynn makes a loud, angry noise to get the thing's attention and tries to defensively bash it. 8:51:22 PM Wynn: ((17)) 8:51:23 PM Holly: Hit! 8:51:30 PM Holly: That includes Inspire, right? 8:51:46 PM Wynn: ((oh, no. 8 damage)) 8:52:09 PM Holly: Round 3: Janis, Murk, Nilani, Lira, Rhino, Val, Wynn. 8:52:13 PM Holly: *** Janis*** 8:52:37 PM Janis: Janis RAPID SHOT ALL THE THINGS and screams "GET NILANI BACK TO THE LIBRARY!" 8:53:06 PM Holly: Hit and crit chance... but no crit. Well two hits anyway. 8:53:17 PM Janis: ((Ok then)) 8:53:46 PM Janis: ((Total 25 DAM)) 8:54:00 PM Holly: It's arrowed in the *other* eyeball. 8:54:04 PM Holly: *** Murk *** 8:54:22 PM Murk: Murk tries to break away to get to Nilani. 8:54:33 PM Holly: He can 5 step away and get to her. 8:54:45 PM Murk: Murk casts Cure Moderate on her. 8:54:56 PM Holly: Roll for it! 8:55:13 PM Holly: Nice. 8:55:14 PM Murk: ((10 hp)) 8:55:27 PM Holly: *** Nilani*** you are awake but prone! 8:55:47 PM Holly: However, it's pretty well blinded and there's at least one person between you and it, so. There is that. 8:57:55 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and clutches her side, then bravely runs away! 8:58:09 PM Holly: It doesn't get an AOO because it's been hit in the eye by like... everything ever. 8:58:14 PM Holly: *** Lira*** 8:58:51 PM Lira: Lira shoots another arrow, because arrows. 8:59:09 PM Lira: ((11.)) 8:59:27 PM Holly: Val is still chanting and cannot answer Janis, but if he could, he would be saying: I'm helping one of the pretty girls, duh. 8:59:42 PM Holly: Miss. 8:59:58 PM Holly: *** Rhino *** goes after the noisy one. Because he can hear it. 9:00:31 PM Holly: Val gets trampled on and partially squashed, going quiet. 9:00:41 PM Holly: *** Val *** ... 9:00:44 PM Holly: *** Wynn *** 9:01:02 PM Wynn: ((who's still up in front of it?)) 9:01:26 PM Murk: ((Me, I think)) 9:01:30 PM Holly: Murk is, yep. 9:02:25 PM Wynn: Wynn shouts "Murk, get him back to the library! Everyone else too!" ......then tries to defensively bash it again to give everyone time. 9:02:35 PM Holly: Roll! 9:02:43 PM Wynn: ((21)) 9:02:45 PM Holly: Hit! 9:03:04 PM Wynn: ((no more bard bonus, right?- 10 damage)) 9:03:19 PM Holly: Round 4: Janis, Murk, Nilani, Lira, Rhino, Val, Wynn. 9:03:24 PM Holly: **** Janis **** 9:03:30 PM Holly: Actually, you *do* still get a bonus. 9:03:45 PM Holly: For five more rounds. 9:03:54 PM Wynn: ((oh, then it would be 12, but ok)) 9:03:59 PM Janis: Janis RAPID SHOTS 9:04:24 PM Janis: ((A hit and a miss)) 9:04:26 PM Holly: One hit. 9:04:44 PM Janis: ((14 DAM)) 9:05:06 PM Holly: The rhino bellows in anger! 9:05:29 PM Holly: And bashes at the wall as it falls, narrowly missing the fallen bard and the cleric. 9:05:42 PM Holly: End initiative. 9:05:55 PM Wynn: Wynn sinks to one knee, clutching her side. 9:06:00 PM Wynn: "Go get Allys!" 9:06:28 PM Janis: Janis runs to Allys's room 9:07:00 PM Nilani: Nilani appears at the rhino's other side, ready to stab the thing. She then realizes it's already dead and slumps dejectedly. 9:07:20 PM Lira: Sorry Nilani. 9:07:27 PM | Edited 9:07:48 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs, then grimaces and clutches her side again. 9:07:29 PM Holly: It's wheezing a bit but seems likely to die, yes. 9:07:34 PM Janis: Janis returns with Allys, babbling worried nonsense. 9:08:01 PM Holly: Allys ignores Janis and heals the bard first (because he's going to die otherwise) and then Wynn. "What is all this nonsense?" 9:08:35 PM Holly: Allys: You interrupted me during a very important spell. 9:08:59 PM Wynn: Pod, I'd guess. Caught me without my armor. 9:09:07 PM Lira: We have two new crewmembers.... 9:09:35 PM Holly: Allys: You don't understand. This was a *very important spell.* 9:09:57 PM Janis: GIANTSTONEMONSTERTHINGTOTALLYGOTWYNNANDNEWGUYWHOTHINKSIAMFLIRTINGWHICHIAMNOTANDEVERYONESHURTAND... 9:09:58 PM Holly: Val sits up. "... I brain my think got hurt." 9:10:31 PM Lira: Lira goes to Val's side, gently but firmly making sure he isn't overexerting himself. "You're gonna be okay." 9:10:39 PM Wynn: Sorry. You did say that you got to decide was was important. 9:10:45 PM Janis: Janis slows down and breathes 9:11:04 PM Janis: ........what could be more important than keeping everyone from dying?!? 9:11:10 PM Nilani: Nilani chokes out something, but you can't quite make it out, because she's on the other side of the rhino, sitting on the floor. 9:11:50 PM Lira: Lira looks worriedly at Nilani. "Nilani's hurt too." 9:12:07 PM | Edited 9:12:15 PM Wynn: This thing got me worse than the orc, and there's more wounded this time. Thought you'd like to know. 9:12:24 PM Holly: Allys sighs. "You can't possibly--" 9:12:33 PM Holly: Suddenly, everything goes dead silent. 9:12:40 PM Murk: Murk looks around. 9:12:42 PM Janis: ........................ 9:12:50 PM Holly: The lights in the hallway flicker out. 9:12:57 PM | Edited 9:13:55 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to scoot over to the wall and flatten herself against it. 9:13:00 PM Janis: ................Nation? 9:13:09 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and raises her shield again 9:13:10 PM Lira: Lira attempts to cast Light on her bow. 9:13:21 PM Holly: You have a feeling of compression, and find your voices aren't making any sound--you can't even breathe. 9:13:36 PM Lira: Lira will cast Light silently. 9:13:46 PM Holly: You can't. 9:13:59 PM Holly: Then a voice so loud it literally rattles your bones and the entire ship rings out, seemingly from every direction. 9:14:07 PM Holly: It is extremely painful. 9:14:41 PM Holly: It's also female, somehow, although it's so loud most of you can't even tell how you know that. 9:14:53 PM Holly: "MIRACLE GRANTED." 9:15:09 PM Holly: Then it starts to laugh, which is even more horrible. 9:15:12 PM Holly: Roll Will saves. 9:15:21 PM Lira: ((24.)) 9:15:27 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:15:29 PM Wynn: ((24)) 9:15:42 PM Murk: (Natural 1.)) 9:16:08 PM Nilani: ((ALLYS, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!)) 9:16:41 PM Holly: Sheer and utter terror washes over each and every one of you, and you want to run so bad, you're all desperate to run, but you can't. It's just the strangling feeling and the laughter, booming over you. 9:17:01 PM Holly: Then suddenly it ends, the lights go back on and you're sitting there with a rhino corpse and everything looks very, very normal. 9:17:26 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Allys. "*What* kind of spell?" 9:17:37 PM Janis: THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT! 9:17:47 PM Holly: Val runs away, staggering a little bit, and then falling over. 9:18:09 PM Nilani: The VOID... 9:18:15 PM | Edited 9:18:20 PM Nilani: was THAT? 9:18:20 PM Holly: Allys is white in the face. "... it can't be. It can't be. She..." 9:18:22 PM Lira: Lira follows Val, forcibly trying to getting him to *sit down* 9:18:46 PM Janis: Janis looks around at everyone 9:18:59 PM Janis: Is everyone ok? 9:19:02 PM Holly: Val sits, curling up to shudder in a little heap. 9:19:10 PM Nilani: I'm not dead yet... 9:19:40 PM Lira: Lira sits next to him, clearly worried. ".....Allys... please explain *what* this spell you were working on.... did." 9:19:58 PM Holly: Allys: It wasn't supposed to do that. It wasn't... it was *her*. How was it her? 9:20:09 PM Lira: ....Bahamut? 9:20:14 PM Wynn: Dammit, Allys... Explain. 9:20:18 PM Wynn: Little words. 9:20:24 PM Holly: Allys: It was SUPPOSED to be Bahamut! 9:20:29 PM Janis: ......wait...wait...isn't there, like...an evil Bahamut? 9:20:33 PM Murk: ... don't tell me that was Tiamat. 9:20:38 PM Lira: ...... 9:20:50 PM Holly: Allys: ... I don't know. I think I ... may have made a mistake. 9:20:55 PM Nilani: Nilani mumbles: "Allys, I swear, I will STRANGLE YOU WITH A SCARF." 9:21:11 PM Janis: ...Miracle Granted...what miracle? 9:21:14 PM Holly: Allys, sounding almost like herself again: I would like to see you try, little girl. 9:21:15 PM Janis: Nothing happened. 9:21:18 PM Murk: If you *didn't* intend on conjuring up TIAMAT, YES, IT WAS A BLOODY MISTAKE. 9:21:29 PM Nilani: grumblegrumble. ow. 9:21:31 PM Holly: Allys winces. "Stop saying her name! They *hear* it." 9:21:41 PM | Edited 9:21:43 PM Wynn: Alright, stop! Calm down. 9:21:54 PM Murk: I think the ship of 'Tiamat is aware of us' has well sailed, lady. 9:22:09 PM Lira: What did Tiamat... *do*? 9:22:18 PM Holly: Allys: STOP SAYING HER NAME. 9:22:24 PM Janis: ...Murk, stop. 9:22:33 PM Murk: Murk leaves. 9:22:39 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:22:46 PM Janis: "Murk, wait, it's ok." 9:22:52 PM Nilani: Let's say "Spork" instead of that name. 9:23:05 PM Lira: .....What did *Spork* do....? 9:23:06 PM Nilani: Maybe it'll help. 9:23:11 PM Janis: Janis stops following when he doesn't come back 9:23:17 PM Nilani: Maybe I'm just a bit loopy. 9:23:22 PM Janis: Ok...what's going on? 9:23:32 PM Janis: Why were you summoning Bahamut? 9:24:00 PM Wynn: Nilani, are you still hurt? 9:24:14 PM Nilani: yep. 9:24:38 PM Wynn: ((I'm assuming by "Allys heals the bard and Wynn" that we are both topped off, right?)) 9:24:39 PM Holly: Allys: You don't *summon* Gods. 9:24:51 PM Lira: ....Then what did you do? 9:25:21 PM Holly: Allys swallows. "There are ways to... get their attention, and beg a favor." 9:25:34 PM Janis: Why were you doing that? 9:25:48 PM Murk: Murk returns, leaning against the hallway wall. 9:25:55 PM Wynn: ......Nilani, do me a favor. 9:26:01 PM Wynn: Can you go see if Tarak can heal you? 9:26:06 PM Nilani: What kind of a favor? 9:26:17 PM Holly: Allys's eyes widen. "... Tarak." 9:26:27 PM Nilani: Mirgle... fine. 9:26:28 PM Holly: She runs toward the bedrooms. 9:26:34 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 9:26:41 PM Lira: ......I'm guessing she asked for something in regard to her brother. 9:26:54 PM Nilani: Nilani shakily gets up and shambles after the two. 9:27:00 PM Lira: Lira helps Val up. 9:27:10 PM Murk: Murk follows, trailing behind. 9:27:11 PM Holly: Val tries to kiss Lira. Probably fails. 9:27:11 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 9:27:47 PM Lira: Lira smiles encouragingly, seeing him somewhat restored to his previous self. "C'mon. We better follow them." 9:27:53 PM Nilani: Also, guys. That thing *indicates the rhino* was too big to come from a pod. 9:28:11 PM Nilani: Consider that and keep alert. ow. 9:28:39 PM Lira: Lira , supporting Val, follows after the group. 9:28:50 PM | Edited 9:29:14 PM Murk: (to Nilani).... come here, let me see if I can heal you a bit more. 9:29:09 PM Holly: Allys gets there just in time for Tarak's door to swing open, and the rest of you see it too. 9:29:58 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to direct her shambling towards Murk. 9:30:04 PM Janis: ...Tarak... 9:30:44 PM Murk: (7 more hp for Nilani.) 9:31:06 PM Nilani: Nilani quits clutching her side. 9:31:10 PM Holly: Someone wearing armor clanks out of the room. It's a young man, blond, with a scruffy ponytail and blue eyes. 9:31:13 PM Nilani: thanks. 9:31:22 PM Holly: Man: ... anyone care to tell me what's going on? 9:31:25 PM Janis: ........hello? 9:31:25 PM Lira: ..........Wow.... 9:31:30 PM Lira: Tarak looks so young........ 9:31:33 PM Wynn: .........Tarak?! 9:31:40 PM Janis: .........Tarak? 9:31:51 PM Nilani: Wut? 9:31:59 PM Holly: Young guy: ... yeeeeah. You all know my name and I have no idea who any of you are. Because *that's* not creepy. 9:32:19 PM Holly: Young guy: Hint: It is very creepy. 9:32:23 PM Nilani: Oooooooooooh drat. 9:32:27 PM Janis: ................You don't remember us? 9:32:33 PM | Edited 9:32:45 PM Wynn: ........Allys, you didn't by chance ask for Tarak to go back to how he was before the war, did you? 9:32:40 PM Lira: ......It's like he never...... met us. 9:32:42 PM Janis: You've been living with us for, like, over a week. 9:32:47 PM Holly: Allys is just kind of making mouth shapes like a goldfish would. 9:33:02 PM Holly: Tarak: I would remember living with someone. I'm pretty sure I would remember that. 9:33:42 PM Wynn: Ok, baseline questions. 9:33:48 PM Wynn: Are you in service to the Saint? 9:33:54 PM Nilani: Nilani mumbles "Thanks, Spork. Thanks a WHOOOOOLE lot." 9:34:01 PM Holly: Someone comes up behind young Tarak in the doorway. 9:34:15 PM Janis: ................what?!? 9:34:18 PM Holly: ... it's old Tarak. "... yeah. We have a problem." 9:34:24 PM Holly: And that's where we stop for the night. 9:34:27 PM Janis: ....................................what.